


Psychose

by Zweim



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Harley Quinn - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark est intrigué par le célèbre criminel Loki. En le rencontrant, il ne s'attendait pas à en tomber... fou amoureux. Ou quand Tony devient la Harley Quinn de Loki. [Monde alternatif]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Tony avait toujours été quelqu’un de particulièrement en avance. 

Enfant, il était considéré comme un surdoué. De sorte que du haut de ses trente ans, il possédait divers diplômes allant du génie informatique à la psychologie. Il était également un brillant ingénieur et avait ainsi pu faire fortune en fondant sa propre entreprise. 

Tony était devenu quelqu’un d’important avide de savoir et de connaissances. Il était polyvalent et doté d’une exceptionnelle capacité de réflexion. 

Tony était donc un homme intelligent et c’était pour cette raison que les autorités l’avaient autorisées à rencontrer un véritable génie du crime. Un homme sans foi, ni loi. Un homme dénué d’empathie. Une génie malveillant, apparemment. Son parfait opposé. 

Et Tony voulait absolument le rencontrer. 

Avant même de le voir, Loki, le Dieu du crime, était devenu sa nouvelle obsession, sa nouvelle lubie. 

Pour concrétiser un tel projet, pour pouvoir “l’étudier”, il dut sortir les grand moyen et offrir une généreuse donation au pénitencier du Shield dans lequel l’individu dangereux se trouvait enfermé. Rien de folichon pour le milliardaire qu’il était. Il avait signé le chèque à six zéros avec grand plaisir et, suite à cette bonne action, le directeur de la prison lui avait proposé un arrangement. 

  
  


Quelques jours plus tard, Tony Stark atterrit au sein de la gigantesque installation. 

Le Shield était un centre de détention pour les criminels les plus dangereux au monde, caché dans un coin perdu du globe. En Antarctique. 

C'était aussi la prison la plus sécurisée au monde, jamais personne n’avait pu s’en échapper. De fait, Tony ne se sentait nullement inquiété. Il était surtout fébrile et impatient, en dépit des regards mauvais que lui adressaient les gardiens qu’il rencontrait. 

Loki, fils du célèbre Laufey, un terroriste. 

Antony avait minutieusement étudié son dossier avant de venir à sa rencontre. Il connaissait sa biographie sur le bout des doigts et pouvait la réciter comme l’on récite une comptine. 

Des années durant, Loki avait braqué, pillé et tué sans que quiconque ne puisse l’arrêter. Il avait aussi infiltré ou mis fin à des gouvernement. Il avait volé des informations confidentielles pour les revendre par la suite. Il savait se battre, pirater, jouer et détruire. Lui aussi était, à sa façon, polyvalent. Le jeune Stark l’admirait. 

 

On le fit entrer dans une salle blanche, dénuée de fenêtres ou caméra. L’argent permettait de faire bien des choses. En l’occurrence de concrétiser ce qu’il pensait impossible. 

Il se trouvait face à lui, au milieu de la pièce, une simple table, deux chaises et une autre porte. Il s’installa sur l’une d’elles puis il patienta. 

Impatient était un euphémisme pour décrire l’état d'extrême excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il donnait l’impression d’être un enfant recevant son cadeau de noël. Son regard noisette pétillait de joie et il peinait à tenir en place. 

La seconde porte finit par s’ouvrir, cinq minutes plus tard qui lui semblait être des heures, et trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux gardes et l’homme qu’il souhaitait plus que tout au monde rencontrer : Loki. 

Ce dernier portait une camisole de force, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être particulièrement impressionnant aux yeux de Tony. Son regard, bien que surplombant des cernes violacées et bien visibles, pétillaient de malice. De plus, et cela surprit l’ingénieur, il souriait. 

Jamais Tony Stark n’avait trouvé un sourire aussi… dangereusement séduisant. 

Les gardes firent asseoir le prisonnier sur la chaise, face à l’ingénieur, puis l’un d’eux se pencha pour murmurer ce qui devait être une menace, comprit-il. Loki se mit à ricaner et avant que le second garde ne le taze, Tony s’interposa et les pria vivement de s’en aller. Il avait besoin d’un psychopathe en pleine possession de ses capacités, et non pas un légume. 

— Bonjour, je suis Antony Edward Stark, psychologue.  Je viens pour étudier votre… cas… exceptionnel je dois dire. Et… eum… vous pouvez m’appeler Tony. 

Il se sentait nerveux, son interlocuteur se contentait de lui sourire. Il ne reçut nulle réponse et cela l’inquiétait :  il espérait ne pas passer les prochaines heures à  parler seul. 

— Enchanté, Antony. 

Il sursauta au ton sensuel de la voix du prisonnier. 

— Je me nomme Loki, mais vous devez probablement le savoir. 

  
  


Tony n’était pas le genre d’homme à  croire au destin, ni même au coup de foudre. Non, il était un scientifique, une personne rationnelle ! Pourtant, en quittant le lugubre endroit, son coeur battait dans un rythme spasmodique, ses joues étaient rouge et il ressentait une étrange sensation dans ses reins. 

Sans s’en rendre compte, il venait de tomber fou amoureux. Et il ne désirait désormais plus qu’une chose : revoir Loki. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Allongé dans son lit, les draps au sol et la lumière lunaire caressant son corps, Tony gémissait. Il ne se retenait pas.  Ses mains allaient et venaient le long de son torse, titillaient l’un de ses tétons ou caressaient sa virilité turgescente. Et de ses lèvres ne cessait de s’échapper le prénom du criminel avec qui il avait partagé un délicieux moment. 

 

Cela faisait une semaine qu’il ne cessait de penser à Loki et à leur entrevue qu’il trouvait bien trop courte. Ce dernier s’était comporté de la plus merveilleuse façon qu’il soit : il s’était montré cordial, en plus de s'intéresser au génie.

Jamais personne ne lui avait posé autant de question sur sa vie personnelle et non professionnelle. Généralement, les personnes qu’il rencontrait, homme comme femme, portait leur entière attention sur le nombre de zéros dans son compte en banque.

Hormis, peut-être, une personne, Pepper, qui gérait son entreprise à sa place.

Et maintenant Loki.

_ Loki… _

Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent, avant que l’orgasme ne le terrasse. 

_ Loki… _

Il ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de le revoir, de parler avec lui.  Il voulait se confier sur ses peurs, ses incertitudes, ses envies, comme il l’avait fait la première fois. 

Devenait-il fou ?  Il se posa très sérieusement la question. 

— Jarvis, montre-moi les vidéos de tous les crimes que Loki a commis.

Sa télévision s’alluma et il put voir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de certaines banques et autres entrepôts dans lesquels le génie malveillant avait autrefois accompli des méfaits.

Il avait torturé, volé et tué.

Tony observa longuement le visage de Loki et jamais il ne l’avait trouvé aussi magnifique que lorsqu’il était empreint d’une folie sans nom. Le sourire qui barrait son visage le fit frissonner de désir et le rire qui s’échappait de ces lèvres charnues le fit doucement gémir. 

Il était maintenant impératif, vitale même, qu’il le voit. 

— Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ? 

— Six heure moins quart, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez vous reposer. Votre comportement me semble quelque peu inquiétant et-

— Jarvis, mute. 

Antony n’attendit pas un instant de plus, il s’empressa d’enfiler un costume, avant de passer un appel à  la prison du Shield. Il comptait y retourner dès aujourd’hui, il était prêt à  payer le double de la dernière fois.  Il n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête, qu’une seule envie surpassant toutes les autres : celle de revoir l’être vipérin qu’était Loki. 

 

Trois heures plus tard, son jet privé se posa pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux semaines dans le complexe du Shield, cette prison ultra secrète gardant les hommes les plus dangereux au monde. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une rousse qui l’accueillit, Natasha Romanoff. Il la reconnut à  sa chevelure rousse et sa tenue laissant peu de place à l’imagination.  Il l’avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Il se souvint l’avoir invité à  déjeuner mais… le rendez-vous ne s’était pas passé comme il l’avait espéré.  Il ne portait donc pas vraiment cette femme dans son coeur.  Elle était une espionne, un agent, une… ennemis. 

— Bonjour, monsieur Stark.  Votre venue… est étonnante, je dois dire.  On ne s’attendait pas à  vous revoir de sitôt. 

Il reconnut au ton de sa voix qu’elle était perplexe mais surtout sur ses gardes. Il n’était pas le bienvenu en ces lieux.  

— Bonjour, Romanoff. J’aimerai revoir Loki, son cas est… exceptionnel. Je dois l’étudier. C’est pour la science, que je suis revenu. 

— Pour la science… ouais. 

Elle semblait dubitative, pourtant, elle consentit à le conduire jusqu’à la fameuse pièce blanche, avec sa table et ses deux chaises. Elle lui avait manqué. 

Une fois dans la pièce, un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude s’empara de lui.  Il s’y sentit comme chez lui. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait.  Il manquait Loki. 

Il donnait l’impression d’un drogué en manque.

Natasha entra, accompagnée de Loki. 

Antony remarqua qu’il arborait un cocard à l’œil droit et cela le fit grimacer. Il eut mal pour lui.

Le sourire que lui adressa ce dernier, en revanche, le fit doucement rougir. Cela n’échappa pas au regard aiguisé de l’espionne qui fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils.

Elle installa Loki face à Tony, puis elle s’empressa de quitter la pièce. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 

Loki se redressa pour s’approcher de Tony, par-dessus la table. Il lui adressa alors son plus beau sourire. L’ingénieur rougit de plus bel et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, un tantinet nerveux.

— Vous… vous êtes blessé, lui dit-il avec hésitation.

Le rire de Loki vibra délicieusement à ses oreilles. Il aimait l’entendre rire, il trouvait sa voix mélodieuse et envoûtante.

— Il semblerait, en effet. Mais dites moi, mon bel Antony, que me vaut l’honneur de cette seconde visite ?

L’intéressé ferma les paupières et savoura chaque syllabe que prononçait le prisonnier. Il se sentit étrangement apaisé.

— Je voulais… vous… étudier… encore… bégaya-t-il avec une certaine timidité.

— Ooooh… m’étudier, n’est-ce pas ? Et si vous veniez m’étudier de plus près ? lui proposa Loki, après s’être redressé afin de s’installer convenablement sur sa chaise, en dépit de la camisole de force qu’il portait.

Tony rouvrit ses yeux, croisant alors les orbes émeraudes de son interlocuteur. Il déglutit difficilement, tout en quittant sa chaise pour contourner la table et s’approcher du psychopathe. Son coeur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, tandis qu’il glissa sa main non plus dans ses cheveux, dans les long cheveux ébène de son sujet d’étude. 

Loki se contenta alors de lui sourire, l’encourageant de son regard hypnotique. Tony se sentit engaillardi et se permit d’observer plus en détail la blessure. 

— Qui vous a frappé ? osa-t-il le questionner. 

Loki rit de plus bel, avant de lui répondre : 

— La même personne qui m’a conduit jusqu’à  vous. 

La mâchoire du génie se contracta, une haine viscérale envers la Russe l’envahit.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapitre 3

— Jarvis, arrêt sur image. 

L’intelligence artificielle obéit instantanément à son créateur. L’écran géant holographique se figea sur une image de Loki. Un sourire effrayant barrait son visage et le regard malsain qu'il arborait ne laisser aucun doute sur la cruauté et la violence dont il était capable.  

Pourtant, le génie le trouvait magnifique. A tel point qu'il se mit à rougir. 

— Il est…  

Le souffle court, les jours rouges, il porta le pouce de sa main droite à ses lèvres pour en ronger nerveusement l’ongle. 

— Imprime celle-là aussi, Jarv’. 

— Monsieur, votre état m’inquiète, si je puis me permettre. 

Les traits de Tony se de crispèrent aux  propos que tenait son majordome virtuel. Il ne comprenait pas, Jarvis ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n’était qu’un programme, après tout. Rien de plus. 

— SI TU CONTINUES JE TE DÉSACTIVE ! le menaça-t-il en criant. 

Sa voix montait dans les aiguës, tandis qu'il se releva. Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tout en évitant soigneusement de marcher sur la centaine de photocopie de Loki dispersée dans la pièce. 

— Je vais bien, reprit-il alors plus calmement. J’ai seulement besoin de le revoir.

_ J’aimerai le revoir… ne serait-ce que cinq minutes _ **_._ **

Un désagréable goût de métal envahit sa bouche et le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda alors son pouce meurtrie, rongée jusqu'à s’arracher la peau. Ses autres doigts se trouvaient dans le même état, mais  les blessures étaient cachées par des pansements de couleur verts.

— Jarvis, contacte le Shield. 

  
  


En deux mois, il rendit huit fois visite à Loki. Et chaque fois, il dut ajouter un zéro au chéquier et supporter les mises en garde de Natasha. Quant à ses mains blessées, il lui était aisé d’inventer une excuse telle que la conception d’une invention ayant mal tournée. Personne ne se doutait de l’obsession de Tony envers le psychopathe. 

Personne hormis Pepper. 

Pepper connaissait Tony depuis le lancement de l’entreprise de ce dernier, cela faisait un peu plus d’une dizaine d’année. Elle avait appris à ses dépends les problèmes d’ordre psychologique dont souffrait l’ingénieur. Elle l’avait à mainte reprise conseillé de consulter un psychologue, de prendre des calmants ou tout autre médicament pouvant l’aider à réduire ses crises et autres symptômes inquiétant. 

Mais Tony étant Tony, il lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais plus s’immiscer dans ses affaires et s'était par la suite éloigné d’elle. 

Pepper avait pris sur elle et avait accepté. Elle avait mis de côté ses inquiétudes et elle le regrettait amèrement. D’autant plus que tout semblait aller pour le mieux : Tony était stable et travaillait durement pour le bon développement de Stark Industrie. Elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre. 

Cependant, cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu’elle n’avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Chaque fois qu’elle tentait de lui téléphoner ou de lui rendre visite, elle n’obtenait nulle réponse. Elle aurait pu le croire mort si Jarvis ne lui donnait pas quotidiennement de ses nouvelles. 

C’est ainsi qu’elle apprit que depuis huit semaines, son supérieur se rendait dans une prison ultra secrète dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom, Jarvis refusant obstinément de le lui communiquer. 

Elle était impuissante et cela la frustrait. 

 

Un soir pourtant, Jarvis la convia à la villa de Tony, en lui exprimant son inquiétude quant au comportement dangereux de son créateur. Sans perdre un instant, elle avait quitté son domicile pour se rendre jusqu'à celui de Tony. Jarvis l’avait conduit jusqu'à lui. 

Ce dernier se trouvait dans sa chambre. Les stores étaient baissés, de sorte qu’il ne se trouvait aucune source de lumière dans la pièce. La rousse s’en trouva quelque peu effrayé, mais elle eut quand même le courage d’allumer la lumière. 

La vision qui s’offrit à elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Un désagréable frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle découvrit un Tony en larme dans un coin de la pièce, assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées et se balançant d’avant en arrière dans un rythme parfaitement régulier. 

— Mon dieu, Tony ! s’écria-t-elle tout en se précipitant vers lui. 

En se rapprochant, elle put voir du sang séché sur les mains du génie. 

— Vous êtes blessé ?! Comment vous sentez-vous ? … mais… ce sont des écorchures que je vois sur vos mains ? Mon dieu… elles sont glacées ! 

Le débit de parole de Pepper était si rapide que Tony n’en comprit pas même la moitié. Il avait à peine conscience de sa présence. 

Il sentit qu’on porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres desséchée. Il était déshydraté. Lorsqu’il eut fini de boire, il en exigea un autre, qui ne tarda pas, puis il se sentit sombrer dans l’inconscience. 

  
  


Pepper s’efforça d’aider Tony, en dépit du poids conséquent de l’homme et de son incompétence dans le domaine médical. Jarvis lui fut d’une grande aide et lui permit de réaliser le nécessaire.

Elle installa le maître des lieux dans son lit, s’assura qu’il n’avait aucune blessure sévère, avant de le laver avec un gant. Il n’avait rien de grave, si l’on omettait son hygiène douteuse qui la fit grimacer. 

  
  


Lorsque Tony se réveille le lendemain, il avait la bouche pâteuse et il ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de vider une bouteille d’eau entière. Il s’adossa donc contre la tête de lit et remarqua la présence d’une petite bouteille d’eau sur sa table basse. 

Les volets étaient légèrement ouverts , laissant filtrer une douce lumière, agréable pour ses yeux encore sensible. 

— Bonjour monsieur, lui souhaita Jarvis. 

— Salut J’, quelle heure il est ? 

— Quinze heure et demi, monsieur. 

Étonné par cette heure avancée, il reprit aussitôt : 

— J’ai dormi combien de temps ? 

— Approximativement quinze heures. 

— Ah… Oh ! C’est… beaucoup, s’entendit-il prononcer avec stupéfaction. 

Il était habitué à ne pas dépasser les sept heures de sommeil puisqu'il considérait cela comme une perte de temps. 

— En effet, monsieur. Mais vous en aviez besoin. Pepper se trouve actuellement dans votre salon. Puis-je vous conseiller de prendre une douche ? 

Tony grogna mais se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds. La pièce tanga quelques secondes et un voile noir lui cacha la vue. Son estomac cria, dans un même temps, famine. Il devina donc sans aucune difficulté qu’il faisait une baisse de tension. 

— La douche attendra. J’ai faim. Je vais parler à Pepper. J’... 

— Oui monsieur ? 

— Je suis désolé. 

Il s’empressa de rejoindre la porte, mais s’arrêta au pas de cette dernière.

— Jarvis ? 

— Oui monsieur ? 

—  Contactes Rogers. S'il ne répond pas, contactes Barnes.

  
  



	4. Chapitre 4

“ _ Ils peuvent imiter les sentiments, mais les seuls sentiments réels qu'ils semblent avoir – la chose qui les dirige et les pousse à jouer différents drames pour les résultats – sont une sorte de "peur", basée sur l'adrénaline, de perdre ce qu'ils veulent. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ressentent le besoin/désir comme de l'amour, et n'ayant pas leurs besoins/désirs satisfaits est décrit par eux comme "n'étant pas aimé". _ ” 

Tony reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, puis il porta son regard sur la gigantesque baie vitrée de sa chambre. Elle donnait une vue splendide sur la mer de Miami et l’ingénieur s’en trouva apaisé. Son esprit ne cessait de se tourner vers Loki. Il voulait le voir, le toucher et lui parler. Il voulait entendre de nouveau le timbre sensuelle de cette voix masculine atypique, enchanteresse. 

— J’... tu pense qu’il a peur de me perdre ? demanda-t-il rêveusement. 

Il n’obtint cependant nulle réponse, puisque Jarvis était en veille. Les inquiétudes de L’IA au sujet de sa santé avaient eu raison de sa patience. 

— J’aimerai qu’il chante pour moi… un jour. Oh !  Je me demande s’il lui arrive de penser à  moi ! 

Il ferma un instant les yeux puis l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tony se sentait heureux. Mais aussi fébrile et impatient.  Il ne tenait que difficilement en place. Il ressentit alors le soudain besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Aussi, entreprit-il de quitter son lit pour prendre une douche et se changer.

— Mes invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! chantonna-t-il joyeusement. 

 

Deux heures plus tard, Jarvis était parfaitement opérationnel et observait, à  l’aide de ses yeux, les diverses caméras éparpillées dans la penthouse, l’étrange réunion se produisant dans le grand salon. 

Deux mercenaires se tenaient face à  Tony, et en cherchant dans ses archives, il n’eut aucune difficulté à identifier le visage du Capitaine Roger et son acolyte le Soldat de l’hiver. 

Tony portait un élégant costard noir, agrémenté d’une chemise pourpre. 

Il était intéressant de noter que plus le costume était sombre, plus il connotait une autorité certaine dans le monde des affaires. C’était un fait avéré et le milliardaire aimait en jouer.

Après tout, il avait de l’argent. Et avec l’argent venait le pouvoir. 

Trois verres de bourbon étaient posés face aux trois hommes, sur la table basse. Steve avait les bras croisé et semblait quelque peu crispé contrairement à son ami, Bucky, qui souriait avec désinvolture à Tony. Ce dernier avait les jambes croisé et les avants-bras posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Cela lui donnait un air princier, hautain, mais terriblement séduisant. Il était beau garçon et adorait également jouer de ses charmes. 

— Je refuse de libérer ce criminel, asséna le Capitaine Rogers d’une voix ferme. 

— Steve !  Tu peux pas refuser une telle offre, rétorqua immédiatement James, presque outré par le refus catégorique de son allié. 

— Je vais vous laisser en discuter entre vous, lui répondit Antony, tout en se penchant pour prendre son verre et se lever. 

Il quitta son salon pour rejoindre son atelier, dans le but d’observer l’échange entre les deux hommes. Il savait qu’ils allaient accepter : il connaissait bien Barnes. Ce dernier aimait l’argent.  Et libérer un criminel d’une prison de haute sécurité et clandestine de surcroît, cela représentait un défi de taille pour les deux mercenaires et les défis, il adoraient ça. 

Il s’installa à son bureau, puis un écran holographique fit son apparition face à  lui, montrant le vif débat ayant lieu. Il sirotait tranquillement son verre d’alcool, sans se douter que derrière lui, un homme pointait une flèche contre sa nuque.  Cependant, il en sentit distinctement le bout, pointu et métallique.  Il écarquilla les yeux et appela alors Jarvis d’une voix tremblante et hésitante.

Personne ne lui répondit: il conclut qu’elle avait dû être désactivée. 

— Qu..qu… qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-il demander, sans bouger. 

— Je m’appelle Clint, je suis le bras droit de Loki, lui répondit-il. 

A la mention de l’homme dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux, il se détendit. Un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il se mit à  imaginer son merveilleux criminel le récompenser pour sa bonne action, celle de le délivrer. Il frémit d’impatience, il avait hâte de se loger dans ses bras, de l’embrasser et, finalement, de simplement pouvoir le toucher. Tony avait de l’amour à revendre. 

Sans nulle peur, ni crainte, il pivota à  l’aide de son fauteuil pour faire face au fameux Clint. Il n’était pas particulièrement séduisant, de son point de vue du moins. Depuis Loki, il trouvait hommes et femmes fades et insignifiants. En revanche, il appréciait la voix de cette inconnue. Elle était… particulière, pas désagréable, bien au contraire. 

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, mais il constata avec déception que cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid.  

— Enchanté ! Tony Stark ! s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, tout en lui tendant la main. 

Il ignora le fait que la flèche pointait désormais sur son front, tout en baissant lentement son bras. 

— Nous… mais nous sommes alliés ! Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose !  s’exclama-t-il de plus bel.  Nous voulons libérer Loki, n’est-ce pas ? 

Tony laissa échapper un petit rire, gêné et un tantinet mal à  l’aise face au silence de ce visiteur impromptu. Cinq minute défilèrent sans qu’il ne daigne prendre la parole. La seule source sonore se trouvait être la discussion entre les deux mercenaires qui sortaient du système son de l’atelier. 

— Pourquoi tu veux le libérer ? finit cependant par demander Clint.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, la réponse était pourtant évidente. 

— Mais… parce que je l’aime ! 

Cette réponse sembla surprendre Clint, qui pourtant n’abaissa pas son arme. Au contraire, il tendit un peu plus la corde. 

— Te fous pas d’moi ! 

— Ce n’est pas une blague ! Ce n’est pas une blague ! s’écria Tony, en levant les mains. Je l’aime, c’est la vérité ! 

Il lui tourna le dos et tapota rapidement sur son clavier. Quelques secondes plus tards, des centaine d’images et vidéos de Loki emplirent l’atelier. Clint consentit dès lors à  abaisser son arme. 

— Tu vois ? Tu vois à quel point je l’aime ? 

— Tu es complètement fou… lui répondit Clint, en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour observer l’ensemble des images éparpillées. 

— Oui… oui, je suis fou ! Fou d’amour pour lui  ! 

Le regard de Tony pétillait de bonheur et lui-même exaltait d’une joie si intense qu’elle fit frissonner d’horreur et d’effroie, l’assassin justement venu pour le tuer. 

— La folie, commença-t-il sans même regarder son interlocuteur, c’est une chose que vous avez tous les deux en commun. 

Clint s’approcha de l’écran principale, celui sur lequel Tony observait ses deux autres convives.

— Et eux ?  C’est qui ? questionna-t-il sans les quitter un seul instant du regard. 

  
  


Steve et Bucky s’étaient finalement mis d’accord : ils accepteraient la mission de Stark, à condition qu’il double la récompense. 

Ils commençaient à  s’impatienter, cela faisait un peu plus d’une demi-heure que Tony les avait laissés seuls. Ils n’étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que le milliardaire devait probablement les observer. 

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en le découvrant accompagné d’un autre homme portant un carquoi et des flèches. 

Steve prit la parole le premier, après s’être levé, méfiant.  Il demanda des compte à  Tony qui se contenta de l’ignorer. Le blond avait une patience limitée, contrairement à  son compère. Bucky était on ne peut plus amusé par cette extravagante situation. 

— Mes amis, commença Stark avec un petit sourire en coin, aujourd’hui signe le début d’une ère nouvelle, car demain… vous allez tous les trois attaquer le Shield ! 

 


End file.
